


o sonho é você

by carolss



Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Elas se conheceram no hotel em que elas trabalhavam...





	o sonho é você

Elas se conheceram no hotel em que elas trabalhavam. Tiana trabalhava na cozinha já algum tempo e Cinderella foi contratada para servir de camareira.

No primeiro dia a madrasta de Cinderella não havia lhe dado dinheiro para o almoço e se ela gastasse o que ela tinha não sobraria nada para a passagem do ônibus de volta para casa. Como se ela tivesse adivinhado o que estava acontecendo Tiana pediu para Cindy experimentar um dos bolinhos que ela havia feito para um evento que ocorreria no hotel mais tarde, e aí mais outro e outro até que ela estivesse satisfeita. Não foi amor a primeira vista, mas já havia uma estranha familiaridade naqueles primeiros momentos.

Elas passaram a conversar todo dia após isso durante suas horas livres no hotel, e depois quando as duas vão para casa. Os sonhos de Tiana eram maiores do que os dela. Ela queria ter o seu próprio lugar e nunca depender de ninguém, e ela tem um plano de como alcançar isso. Enquanto os sonhos de Cindy consistiam mais em noites vagas de felicidade e brilho e dança mas ela sempre se imagina acordando no dia seguinte e ainda estando vivendo com sua madrasta. Ou pelo menos esse costumava ser o caso.

Tiana segura a sua mão e sorri para ela enquanto elas esperam pelo ônibus e junto com ela Cinderella passa a sonhar com mais também.


End file.
